<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рюшки, магия и Лили by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328584">Рюшки, магия и Лили</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020'>fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Snape in distress, Любви все возрасты покорны</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Северус страдает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рюшки, магия и Лили</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лили опять играла на заброшенной площадке. Играла с Петуньей, но какая разница? Она была здесь, она, наверное, его ждала, он расскажет ей сегодня про сонное зелье, которым мама вчера напоила отца. И они, может, как-нибудь сварят его — он внимательно следил, как все делает мама, — и вольют в Петунью. Она задрыхнет, и они смогут нормально поболтать. Только вдвоем, да.</p><p>Северус рванул было к Лили, но снова вспомнил, почему сидит за кустом, а не вышел давным-давно на площадку. Дурацкая рубашка никуда не исчезла, наоборот, вон, даже появилось пятно. Откуда-то… Северус лизнул палец и потер зеленый след.</p><p>— Кого ты там высматриваешь, пойдем уже отсюда, — сказала на площадке Петунья.</p><p>— Никого, — сказала Лили, — отстань.</p><p>Северус зло дёрнул кружева, но вот они держались крепко, как прибитые, будто кто-то нарочно хотел насолить именно ему. И не срезать ничем.</p><p>Подозрительно зачесался нос, Северус старательно нахмурился, чтобы случайно не хныкнуть.</p><p>— Пойдем! — повторила Петунья.</p><p>— Да, сейчас! — крикнула Лили.</p><p>Надо было действовать. Отец наподдаст, конечно, но, если они с Лили сварят сонное зелье, он подольет и отцу немного тоже. Мама простит. Да и, может, у него нечего не получится еще.</p><p>Северус стащил с себя рубаху, расправил. Зябко повел плечами, но велел себе не дрожать. Уставился на эти мерзкие… позорные рюшки, стиснул зубы. Подумал: огонь, огонь, инсендио, горите вы наконец, я с Лили гулять хочу!</p><p>— Я ухожу, — сказала где-то совсем рядом Петунья.</p><p>Чтоб вы сгорели!</p><p>Внезапно кружева действительно затлели. Северус выдохнул: получилось… и резко вдохнул: огонь подпрыгнул, теперь горели не только кружева, а вся рубашка. Что делать, что делать…<br/>Он бросил рубашку на землю, принялся топтать, огонь не угасал. Рядом взвизгнула Лили, тоже затоптала, закричала: воды! Северус кинулся к ближайшей луже, зачерпнул жижи ладонями.<br/>Рубашку было не спасти.</p><p>Ну, или так показалось вначале. В целом, она была грязнущей, обгоревшей, но еще целой. Только уже не очень похожей на рубашку и на одежду вообще. Зато без идиотских рюшек.</p><p>— А я вижу, будто дым какой-то, — сказала Лили, отдышавшись. — Ты чего тут? Это зачем?</p><p>— Привет, — ответил Северус. У Лили было пятнышко возле носа, тоже испачкалась.</p><p>За спиной Петунья, кажется, сказала, что его за пожар могли бы арестовать. И правильно бы сделали!</p><p>— Я тут… в общем, случайно.</p><p>Не признаваться же, что у них нет денег, и ему пришлось напялить рубашку с кружевом из благотворительности.</p><p>— Ужас, — сказала Лили. — Тебе не холодно? Ты весь дрожишь.</p><p>Да, в одной майке было не очень. А еще мама расстроится. И отец разозлится, запрет его наверняка. Лили подняла рубашку с земли, от души ее тряхнула, но лучше не стало. Она все еще была похожа на половую тряпку.</p><p>— А знаешь… А помнишь, есть же «репаро»! Ну! Когда все чинится, ты мне рассказывал.</p><p>С левого бока Петунья вредно добавила, что да, само собой все чинится, как же. А с неба падает мороженое.</p><p>Какая же Лили все-таки классная! Сейчас они все исправят, чего это он сам не додумался.</p><p>— Точно! Ты самая умная!</p><p>Лили взяла себя за хвост и два раза дернула. Сказала довольно:</p><p>— Давай!</p><p>Они аккуратно разложили рубашку на земле, подальше от грязи. Первым начал Северус: зажмурился, заговорил про себя: репаро, репаро, починись, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.</p><p>Рубашка не менялась.</p><p>Петунья громко и очень противно хмыкнула.</p><p>— Давай я! — сказала Лили. — Петунья, не отвлекай нас!</p><p>— Больно надо! — злорадно ответила Петунья. Северус сжал зубы. Он обещал Лили, что не будет ругаться с ее сестрой, и он не будет! Может, потом.</p><p>Лили закусила губу, ее глаза стали немного выпученными, как у лягушки. Северус замер, тоже уставился на рубашку. Ну давай же…</p><p>Рубашка дернулась, и вдруг на воротнике и краях рукавов полезли… да. Полезли кружева.</p><p>Северус рванул вперед, но было уже поздно: Лили восторженно схватила рубашку и потрясла ею в воздухе.</p><p>— Ты видел, видел, да? У меня получилось! Какие смешные! У меня похожие на платье.</p><p>Северус потрогал горячие щеки. Исчезнуть бы вот прям сейчас.</p><p>— Пфе! — сказала Петунья. — Ну и страшила! Какие дырки, ужас! Так и знала, что ничего нормального у вас не выйдет.</p><p>И она свалила из кустов.</p><p>Да, все выжженные огнем дырки остались на месте, как и грязь, вернулись только кружева.</p><p>— Ну, главное, что рюшечки снова на месте, да? — неуверенно спросила Лили. — Тебя сильно заругают?</p><p>Об этом лучше было пока не думать.</p><p>Северус покачал головой.</p><p>Кусты снова затрещали, к ним вломилась красная, как помидор, Петунья с маленькой коробочкой в руках.</p><p>— Дайте мне! — и она выхватила рубашку из рук Лили.</p><p>— А ну отдай, — возмутился Северус, — не твое!</p><p>Но Лили схватила его за руку, и у него сразу ослабели колени и сжалось горло.</p><p>— Как ты вызвал огонь? Ты же сам вызвал? У меня так никогда не получалось!</p><p>Северус кашлянул, повел плечами.</p><p>— Ну, короче…</p><p>— Нате, — прервала его спустя минут пятнадцать Петунья и пихнула ему в руки несчастную рубашку. Все такую же грязную, но уже без дырок. Дырки были аккуратно зашиты белыми нитками. Петунья громко щелкнула своей коробочкой, убирая катушку. — Магия, ха-ха.</p><p>И она, высоко задрав подбородок, снова полезла через кусты.</p><p>Лили вытащила рубашку из рук Северуса, цокнула языком.</p><p>— Слушай, неплохо она сделала, постирать, и вообще хорошо. Здорово она умеет все-таки. У меня так не выходит.</p><p>Ее волосы казались на солнце почти золотыми. И она была такая красивая. И милая. И умная. И вообще.</p><p>— Северус, ты меня слышишь?</p><p>Северус встряхнулся:</p><p>— А, да! «Репаро» у тебя и правда классно получилось.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>